Hitherto, there exists a heat pump system in which an indoor unit and a hot-water supply unit are connected to a heat source unit by pipes to form a refrigeration cycle so that indoor heating and hot-water supply can be simultaneously operated in a single system. The heat pump system described above enables the heating and the hot-water supply to be implemented by the single system. Therefore, an installation space can be reduced. In addition, because a simultaneous heating and hot-water supply operation can be performed, even if the indoor heating is being performed, a hot-water supply operation can be performed without stopping the heating (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
In the related-art heat pump system, however, the heating by the indoor unit and the hot-water supply by the hot-water supply unit are implemented simultaneously. Therefore, capacity of a heat source unit becomes insufficient, and hence there is a possibility of insufficient indoor heating or hot water shortage because of insufficient hot-water supply capacity. Thus, hitherto, an attempt to control distribution between the heat-supply capacity and the indoor-heating capacity has been made by a controlling apparatus.